Catch Me
by Little Sakii
Summary: "Please, stay with me" Sakura whispered as she clutched the back of his shirt to keep him from leaving, "I don't belong here, I belong in the forest" Sasuke stated as Sakura continued to weep. "Then take me with you! Please.." Sakura pleaded but Sasuke only removed his shirt. "It's best that you stay where you belong Sakura" And then he was gone. SASUSAKU


_Hello everyone, it's my first time back on here since a couple of years. I do not want to continue any of my old stories seeing as I don't know where to pick up again. But please read this first chapter and leave a review to let me know if you want me to continue (: ~Saki_

* * *

"Get back here!"

She heard the raspy voice yell as she ran through the trees of the dark forest that was off limits to the school. The girl was not looking back for any reason, she only knew she had to get away as fast as possible. Gasping for air was hard as she could feel her chest getting heavy, she was tired. But stopping for rest was not an option. They were attacking the school and not even the principal stood a chance against them, they were too powerful.

"AAH!" she let out a yelp as she fell onto the leaves decorating the forest floor, her knee was scraped, and her dress torn from the waist down. Her pink hair went undone by the fall, locks of her pink hair blocked her view for a few seconds. Rain started to fall as she grasped the dirt getting some underneath her fingernails. The girl let out a silent weep but immediately composed herself as she ripped the bottom of the dress off to give herself more mobility. She stood back up and continued running into the darkness with no idea of her destination. She was scared, nothing of this sort had ever happened to her in her life.

"I think she went this way!" Footsteps could be heard rummaging through the forest looking for the escapee, "Find her!" There were a lot of men looking, she knew just by how many kept yelling out responses and orders. Could she actually get away?

She decided that she would have to find a hiding spot. She could not outrun them in a forest she knew nothing of. She quickly scanned her surroundings desperate for a hide away, "Sir! Parts of her dress are here!" They were close. Quickly, she needed to move quickly. Her eyes locked with a pile of leaves next to a tree and a couple of bushes. She then kneeled down and started digging through the wet dirt making sure to have enough mud on her hands, she then started rubbing it on her hair coating it from top to bottom. With her once pink hair now brown, she moved on to her body. She layered mud and leaves unevenly all over her clothes and skin.

"This way!" The men finally reached her. She watched as they surveyed the area, they climbed trees looking for her. Unfortunately, they looked in all the wrong places. A large man made his way into the area and scoffed. He must have been the leader as he immediately order three men to keep moving forward and the rest to go back to the school and watch the hostages.

"Where did you go darling?" He surveyed the area once more while walking towards a tree in between four bushes. He knelt down and touched the tree trunk. Suddenly, a new voice was heard.

"You shouldn't be in this forest" A man emerged from the forest. His long dark raven hair framed his face and complemented his onyx-obsidian eyes. His attire consisted of a sleeveless dark grey shirt, bandages on his wrists and black combat boots. He was also equipped with a black colored sword.

The captain was startled and stepped back while unsheathing his own sword, "Who are you?"

"I won't repeat myself, exit the forest and there will be no need for this pointless conversation to go on." The mysterious man stated in a monotone smooth voice. He seemed unbothered by the captain.

"I am looking for a girl, she has escaped the school and she is our property. If you help us find her the King will not have your head." The captains raspy voice did not bother hiding the threat.

"Hn." The mysterious stranger scoffed and pointed his sword directly at his opponent, "You stupid King is definitely not a threat to me, this forest is not in his kingdom and you are trespassing. Your King should be scared of us as he is now breaking the treaty made many decades ago, do you really want to pick a fight with the Lylians?" His expression changed from a serious façade to a smug look. The captain then snorted. He put his sword away and turned his back.

"You Lylians are a joke to the kingdom. If you find the girl, it is in your best interest to cooperate." The captain then disappeared into the forest back to where he came from.

The girl hiding in the bushes let out a small sigh of relief. She had escaped thanks to this stranger. She was sure that the captain would have found her, he was right next to her hideout. This mysterious man was her savior, but could she reveal herself? He did mention that the forest was not a part of the King's kingdom. She knew this as well, the forbidden forest was off limits to those living in the kingdom.

"I know you're in there" He stated as he sheathed his sword. The girl suddenly felt fear, "Come on out" he said and looked directly into her eyes.

He had known she had hidden herself inside of the bushes. She stood up carefully as to not hurt herself any more than she already had. She was covered in mud and leaves from head to toe and was practically naked. Suddenly she felt her body go numb and her vision went hazy.

* * *

**POV change**

"I know you're in there"

I turned to the bushes and locked eyes with emerald. She had done good in her camouflage attempt, the nighttime aided her as well. She was covered in mud and a few leaves, some of the mud had now dried onto her hair and caused a few clumps here and there. But the poor girl made one mistake, she was in a poisonous shrub. The effects take about six minutes to start showing and it had been five already. "You're going to-" she suddenly collapsed and I went in to catch her before she hit the floor. The poison would not kill her but it was meant to cause a deep sleep to any intruders.

"Damn" I could not believe I was stuck with this girl. I had better things to do than to save some dumb kingdom ditz. She didn't belong here.

"Hey Sasuke!" A blonde boy came out from behind the trees, "Woaaah! Who is that?" His blue eyes widened as he noticed the unconscious girl in my arms.

"Idiot be quiet, she's who those intruders in the forest were after." I stated and handed her over to him.

"H-Hey what am I supposed to do with her?"

"I don't care Naruto, take her to Tsunade or something, she hid in the somnolent shrubs." I turned away, "I'm going to go make sure the scum have left the forest"


End file.
